


Tender Loving Care

by SophiaAnnRaven



Series: Lance is a Mom friend. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring Lance, Flash Fic, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Slash, Protective Lance (Voltron), Team as Family, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAnnRaven/pseuds/SophiaAnnRaven
Summary: Where Lance is the secret, not so secret mom friend.





	1. Pidge

  
The room was dimly lit by the glow of the laptop, that Pidge hunched over tapping away at the keyboard. Around her, the floor was littered with empty cups, dirty bowls, and plates that seemed to be stacked over the other. She rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. Staring at the screen squinting as the letters became blurry.

Letting out a sigh, she rolled her shoulders, releasing some of the tension that had been building up.

She stiffened, as the hissing of the metal door opened and Lance came through, looking around at the disarray of the room. Eyebrow raised, hands on his hips. The light of the hallway cast a shadow over both of them.

“So, you pulling an all-nighter again?”

She rolled her eyes. before going back to look at her laptop.

Lance’s blue eyes narrowed. “Oh don’t give me that look.” Letting out a huff, he then turned on his heel and went out of the room.

Pidge stared at the door wondering what in the world happened until he came back with a blue blanket in one arm and a pillow under the other.

“I know I can’t convince you otherwise, but the least I can do is make sure you are comfortable.” Setting the pillow behind her and laid the blanket over her lap.

  
Pidgie blinked. Giving him a surprised look, as he bent his knees slightly,  reaching over and gently touched her head.  Eyes softening and a warm smile on his face.

 

“Get some rest kiddo.”


	2. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk has a panic attack and Lance helps with the aftermath.

  
Hunk is a hugger.

Back at the garrison when Lance first met him Hunk wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, giving him a teddy bear-like hug. It caught the other off guard at first but he then soon melted into the hold, Hunk gave best hugs.

The other thing the Lance noticed was that Hunk had a form of anxiety, sometimes he would get so lost in his head that he would find somewhere to hide, mainly his dorm, curling into himself rocking back and forth with a blank face, muttering under his breath. It freaked out Lance when he found him.

Hunk was a touchy-feely kind of person. Lance carefully approached him, slowly easing down on him. Putting his arms around Hunk rubbing his back up and down in a soothing manner. Slowly but surely, Hunk was able to come back, flushing up to his ears once he realized what had happened.

“Buddy it’s okay, just let me know if you begin to feel like this again and we can talk it out so you won’t get stuck in that head of yours.”

Hunk nodded mutely, tightening his hold on Lance as if he was a lifeline.

  
Things change once they became Paladins.

  
Then Hunk reached his breaking point.

  
His fingers started to tremble, brown eyes getting a glassy look. Breath becoming erratic. A small pain shot through his chest slowly growing in intensity. All other noise fell silent except the ringing in his ears.

There was wetness on his cheeks, letting out a choked sob, as he tried to make himself smaller.

All of a sudden arms had wrapped around him, pulling him into someone's chest, fingers touched the nape of his neck placing his head on their shoulder. Hunk curled in even further.

  
“Shh, Shh, It’s okay Hunk, just focus on my voice, can you do that?”

Hunk gave a nod.

“Good, take a deep breath, inhale.” He took a deep breath in. “And now exhale.” As he blew out, he heard muffled voices above him. The person shifted their hold on him, Hunk felt them turn their head to talk to the other.

_“Is he ok?”_

  
_“He will be, this used to happen a while back. It stopped for a time, but I had a feeling this would end up happening sooner or later.”_

_“Alright, just keep me posted if anything else happens.”_

_“I will Shiro.”_

Oh.

“Lance?”

His vision began to clear, starting at Lance’s blue eyes swimming with concern. “Hey bud, you okay, what happened?”

“I-i don’t know, one minute I’m preparing dinner and then a sense of dread hit the pit of my stomach and next thing I know, I’m on the floor having a full-blown panic attack.”

Hunk went to get up but the hands on his shoulders pushed him back down.

“You are not going anywhere until you calm down.” a tan slender finger pointed at Hunk. “You are still trembling, and almost cut yourself pretty bad while handling that knife of yours.” Lance frowned. “And the others were spooked by all this, you better be prepared for them being in the protective mode for a few days.”

A small chuckle could be heard.

“Do you mean like you?”

Lance put a hand on his chest, looking in mock horror. “How _dare_ you.”

Still laughing, Hunk shook his head. “Thank you for being here Lance I really appreciate you always looking out for me.”

  
“Anytime Hunk, anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Hunk's chapter, I hope I did him justice. Let me know who I should do next.


	3. Coran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran having night terrors, and Lance coming to the rescue with a cup of tea.

There was a loneliness that clung to his heart, chipping it away pieces by piece. It was something Coran could not shake. He had missed his people, his planet. Other than being an advisor he had a talent for weaving words together, entertaining the nobles at court and other social gatherings. Amusing them with elaborate tales.

Trying to flee the ever-growing thoughts that entered his mind, bombarding it while he was alone. Thrusting himself in keeping up the castle in tip-top shape. Giving advice when needed, helping Hunk cook. Anything to keep his mind quiet. Never really noticed the cerulean eyes watching him from afar.

  
Then one night he awoke in a cold sweat. Hands trembling as he pushed the covers back, stumbling, getting out of bed. The door hissed as he walked into the hall, aimlessly wandering through the castle. Only realizing he had come to a stop in the kitchen.

“Coran?”

Heart thundering against his chest as he whirled around seeing Lance standing there by him all of a sudden concern clear on his face.

Placing a hand on his chest to stop his racing heart.

“My boy, you scared me half to death. What are you doing up so early?”

Lance peered at him for a moment. Coran trembled, slightly hunched over, unconsciously making himself seem smaller.

  
“I could not get to sleep so I decided to get myself a cup of tea. By the looks of it, you need one as well.”

The older man went to speak but Lance just shook his head. Taking Coran by the arm and leading him to sit in one of the chairs by the kitchen counter.

Once he made sure that the altean was settled. Lance went over to the cabinet and pulled two teacups out and place them on the table. Walking over to a small compartment near the side of the stove, and got out a wooden box. Coran moved to look closer to see. It filled with different type of tea leaves packets all labeled in certain order. On the side were metal spoons and other utensils.

Lance squinted as he looking through the packets muttering under his breath. “Oh here it is.” mumbling to himself as he took two tea packets out tearing both of them and placed each one in the cup. Then he picked up a kettle filled it with water and placed it on the stove, there was a click as he turned the knob putting the temperature on high setting it to simmer.

 

  
Going back over the other man, pulling out a chair, and sat down next to Coran. The silence of the room stretched out, the only thing you could hear was the hum of the electric stove. Lance tapped on the counter absentmindedly before turning to look at the Altrean.

“Talk to me Coran, tell me what has been going on.”

And so he did. Pouring out his heart to the paladin, Lance never spoke as he did, he just listened as Coran rambled on. After a minute or two, Lance stood up and went over to the kettle, with a potholder in hand checked the water. Pleased, Lance lifted the copper kettle, steam came from the cups and the liquid filled them.

As the finished steeping he carefully took the tea bags and discarded them in the waste bin. Then put a few spoonfuls of honey into the tea, the mixed it together. Picking both of the cups up and put one in front of Coran.

“Drink this, it will help your nerves.”  
As he picked up the cup, the scent of lavender hit his nose. Blowing it several times before taking a sip, As the warmth of the tea hit his tongue, there was a sudden sense of peace, something he had not felt in a very long time.

  
“My abuelita used to do this for me when I was younger.” Lance had a far-off gaze, as his eyes gleamed, drifting off to the memories of his childhood. “Often I would have night terrors. Something I noticed that you were going through as of late.”

He took a sip of his own tea. “I want you to come to me anytime you feel like this. I’m  always willing to lend an ear anytime you need it.”

Coran smiled softly, touched by the kindness of the boy. “I thank you then, I never noticed that you had such a tender heart.”

The tips of Lance’s ears turned red, flushing all the way down to his neck. Sputtering, he quickly put down the cup.

" W-what?! I have no idea what you are talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies, sorry about not posting in a while. Life has been hectic but I finally got chance to writing again. Thank you all for being so patient.


	4. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura crosses a line, and Lance goes into mama bear mode.

As the team docked their lions in the hanger and gathered in the main deck they were greeted with the two alteans. Coran clutched his data-pad, flicking his gaze to the princess and then the paladins. Allura’s eyes cold, lips thinned as she peered at them all.

Back straight, hands pressed together in front of her as she stepped forward. “I am severely disappointed in you all.” She said in a clipped tone. “This was supposed to have been a diplomatic mission and you were unable to secure an alliance. What exactly happened?”

  
“ It was bad intel we were working with, not realizing before it was too late,” Shiro answered shoulders set back, baring the weight of her anger. Out of the corner of his eye saw Pidge lower her head, hands balling into fists almost trembling. Lance had wrapped one arm around her body giving his silent support.

“Not good enough.” Her shoes echoed on the metal floor coming to a stop in front of Keith who had arched an eyebrow incredulously.    


"And _you_. When will you learn to control your impulses paladin?” The princess admonished. “Because of your irrational actions, you failed the mission." Turning away from him, beginning to pace back and forth, her scowl deepening as she looking back at him the then turning his gaze in front of her like she was mulling over a decision.  Uncertainty curled in his stomach as she came to a stop, a blank expression on her face.   "I wonder if I need to remove you from the red lion?” Keith’s heart dipped in ice, his jaw went slack, staring at her in disbelief. Much like everyone else in the room. 

There was ringing in his ears as the words echoed in his mind,  a lump formed in his throat. This it was so out of the blue, it left him floundering for answers. Was this because his galran heritage had come to light, Did prejudices clouded her judgment? The thought of him parting from Red left a fear he had not felt in a very long time.  

“You have no right to do that.”

He was broke out of his stupor when Lance placed himself in front of him, the expanse of his shoulders blocked Keith from the princess's view.  Trembling with rage, Lance moved closer the princess until he was inches apart from her. 

She stepped back, and Keith felt the room grow hot, tension building with every second.   “Know your place  blue paladin or you might have the same consequences.” 

Something seemed to crack inside of Lance as his eyes glowed an unknown power, pulsing through his body. Brown hair began to turn white. “I think you forget princess. But we choose who is worthy of being our pilot. Just because the King left you in charge of the castle, does not mean you hold all of the power.” His voice held another, more feminine which spoke in protective fury.

The princess's face turned ashen, tongue caught in her throat as she tried to speak but the words could not come out.  Watching in horror as Lance body rippled. Bone creaking as it grew in sheer size as his anger grew in paramount.  Marks appeared on his cheekbones and she started shaking like leaf.  
  
Then Lance felt a hand touch his left bicep and his attention zoned on that, the warmth of the touch soon brought him back down. Grounding him in the reality of the moment. The power dissipated and he felt everything crash around him. Vision cleared, and he realized that everyone was staring at him. Now he would have liked the floor to swallow him up.   
  
"Lance."  
  
Keith's voice turned his gaze towards him, unease coursed through him, as the older man's eyes gleamed with concern, and an emotion he could not place.  Breath becoming haggard, he wrenched himself away,   stumbling, and turned heel to run to the door ignoring the cries from behind him. 

Narrowly missing the hand that reached for him.  He kept moving until he was out of the door.


	5. Denial

His hands are trembling.

The high that was pulling him while confronting Allura started winding down. His head was still hazy as he walked down the hallways of the castle. Not really knowing where to go but only went where his feet took him.

Lance was always an emotional person, even at a young age. And had a hand with him being so empathic. If someone was upset and kept it hidden, he would often act on their behalf which left him in a certain situation that got him in trouble. As he got older he learned to shield better only a few emotion slipped through.

Which at an alarming rate, he felt some of his shields crack once he was around Keith or Shiro. Broadcasting so loud it was unbearable at times which would lead him to unintentionally snap at the team one way or the other.. With Shiro there was so much turmoil and pain, masking it with easy smiles and a confidence he portrayed. Much was in the dark of what happened to him went he and the crew of Kerberos went missing.

Keith, he was a whole other matter. So much anger and confusion. Especially with the recent event that unearth the secrets of his origins. The fear of rejection from his fellow paladins, and the anguish of the coldness the princess acted towards him ever since.

_My paladin._

Blue echoed in the back of his mind. The warmth of her voice acted like a balm, stilling the onslaught of thoughts. Encompassing it until he was in her comforting embrace.

_Come._

He found himself in Blue’s hanger, once settling in the cockpit. Placing his head on the rest. This is a safe place for him. Wondering if the others find solace with their lions as he does. The voices have become oh so quiet. The tightness in his chest eases.

“Blue, what happened back there? I felt like my body acting without thought and what was that power I used ?” He minds still felt fuzzy running about a mile per minute.

_All will be revealed in due time, my paladin._

Lance finds himself in the hanger, where Blue was, soon climbing in the cockpit. Curling into a ball. Breath almost erratic, his heart beating rapidly against his chest, like it was about to burst.

_You want to know why your body acted the way it did. My paladin, it is quite normal. If your mate is in danger you fist response is to make sure that they are safe._

Lance’s eyes widen, staring straight forward until tilting his head up. “Wha- Blue you must be confused is you think.” He stops short, clenching his teeth.

“I don’t- I can’t love- him, Love them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Lance so much, I can totally see him going around taking care of everyone, trying to be all sneaky but failing miserably since they end up noticing.


End file.
